


In Love With You

by Claine



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian AU, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians, kinda sad bc im sad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claine/pseuds/Claine
Summary: Crystal Methyd couldn’t fall asleep that night, despite wanting to. She did everything in her power that could warrant sleep. Even with all her efforts, her mind was too wide awake and refused to rest. She figured that it had to do something with the girl who was sleeping right next to her.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	In Love With You

By 3:30 AM, Crystal Methyd couldn’t fall asleep that night, despite wanting to. She did everything in her power that could warrant sleep. She counted hundreds and hundreds of sheep. She raised her arms until she was tried. She even went down to the kitchen to make some Chamomile tea. Even with all her efforts, her mind was too wide awake and refused to rest. She figured that it had to do something with the girl who was sleeping right next to her. 

Crystal and Gigi were best friends all the way back to preschool. From those years till now, nothing drastically had changed between them, still, she desperately wanted it to. Every Friday was another sleepover at one of their houses. Every morning was another walk to school together. Every finals week turned into a week’s worth of study dates after school. 

Their old traditions were theirs. Now and then, there were small things that changed between them. They knew this was bound to happen so they promised each other this. The world could change, but they would continue to make time for each other. Be there for the big moments. That is exactly what they did. It was one of the reasons why Gigi was in her room in the first place that night. It was their fifteenth anniversary as friends. However, Crystal didn’t want to be just friends. 

Lately, most of her thoughts had drifted and led back to the blonde. Crystal was not the type to fall so hard easily. Although, well, this time was different. Crystal was far from denial at this point. She had completely accepted that she had fallen for her best friend. The question was what she was going to do with all this misplaced love. 

Needing fresh air, Crystal jumps off the bed and stepped into her balcony. The view before her was calm and inviting, opposing her anxious and restless thoughts. A few cars were out on the road. The streetlights were well lit. The cold air settled around her. The city had long have drifted and fallen asleep. At this very moment, so strange and comforting at once, she knew that this in-between was alright. She was lying to herself, but she knew that Gigi would not fall in love with her. It was obvious to everyone that they shared love for each other. It just wasn’t romantic. 

This has been an ongoing conversation she’s been having in her head. This in-between was heartbreaking. She could be anything for her, anything she needed. A shoulder to cry on, A movie date, a study date, a friend. However, being her girlfriend wasn’t on that list. 

When Gigi had come out as a lesbian a few months back, Crystal was happy. This could have been her chance to let Gigi know how she felt. However, fate had played with her heart again. Gigi had found another girl to crush on. After several weeks, that same crush blossomed into a relationship of two years. Crystal had lost her window. She wondered why fate was being so cruel. 

It was late nights like this that they are the closest that two souls could be. They've always been themselves when they were on their own. This could be enough for her. Gigi was still in her life and that was better than the alternative. These thoughts had sunk differently tonight. Thankfully, Gigi was already fast asleep on her bed. She had cursed the gods silently for playing so carelessly with her heart. She doesn’t know how long she can take before she loses her trust in love altogether. 

As she stood there in the balcony, wrapped up with her own thoughts and feelings, the sun had slowly decided to come up.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo. This is my first fanfic in awhile. Thank you for stopping by.


End file.
